


Hasło bezpieczeństwa

by LoboBathory



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Poliamoria, Sztuczna inteligencja, Trójkąt, Voyeurism, Zła etykieta BDSM, Złe decyzje, Zły seks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark nie potrzebuje, żeby jego seks był bezpieczny, zdrowy czy odbywał się za jego przyzwoleniem. Od tego ma JARVISa (a potem Steve’a).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasło bezpieczeństwa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safeword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278395) by [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen). 



JARVIS był aktywny dopiero od kilku tygodni, gdy Tony powiedział mu po raz pierwszy:

  
\- Hej, miej na nas oko dzisiaj w nocy, dobrze?

  
\- Obserwuję wszystko, co wydarza się w tych ścianach, jak pan wie, panie Stark – odpowiedziało SI.

  
\- Tak, ale tym razem to coś ekstra – powiedział Tony. – Więc, wiesz, obserwuj z ekstra uwagą, okey?

  
\- Tak, panie Stark.

  
W rzeczywistości JARVIS nie monitorował osobiście poprzednich nocy, gdy jego stwórca sprowadzał sobie towarzystwo. Jednym z pierwszych zadań, jakie Tony mu wyznaczył po tym, jak SI osiągnęło elementarną świadomość było przebrnięcie i usystematyzowanie ogromnego zbioru danych na temat ludzkich norm społecznych, z których miał wywieść właściwe sposoby postępowania, ponieważ, zgodnie ze słowami Tony’ego, przynajmniej jeden z nich powinien się na tym znać.

  
Jedną z zasad, jakie udało mu się ustalić było to, że niewłaściwym jest obserwowanie ludzkich zachowań seksualnych bez wyraźnego pozwolenia ze strony uczestników, więc redukował swój ogląd przy takich okazjach do najbardziej podstawowego poziomu. Jednakże jednoznaczna komenda Tony’ego podważała jego osobiste, dobrowolnie powzięte etyczne oprogramowanie, tak więc tej nocy skierował całą swoją uwagę na kanały audio i video w sypialni.

  
Tej nocy była to córka biznesowego konkurenta Starka i JARVIS mocno podejrzewał, że gdyby było inaczej, Tony nie zdecydowałby się na jej towarzystwo. Podejrzewał to tym mocniej po tym, jak zepchnęła Starka z łóżka i mężczyzna spadł na podłogę z boleśnie brzmiącym głuchym odgłosem. Nie mógł zamortyzować upadku, ponieważ jego ręce i stopy zostały związane razem na plecach.

  
JARVIS uznał to za niepokojące. Był oczywiście świadomy, że ludzie posiadają szeroki wachlarz stymulacji prowadzących do podniecenia, a nawet niezbędnych do osiągnięcia orgazmu. Wiedział też, że Tony Stark w szczególności posiada szerszą skalę preferencji seksualnych niż jest to uznawane za typowe. Poczynania tej kobiety jednak różniły się intensywnością od tego, co do tej pory wyczytał na temat tego typu zachowań. I nawet nie mając seksualnych doświadczeń z pierwszej ręki, znał dobrze swojego stwórcę i był całkiem pewny, że niektóre z wydawanych przez niego odgłosów wyrażały raczej zaniepokojenie niż podniecenie.

  
Jednak nie był dostatecznie pewny oczekiwań Tony’ego, obserwował więc tylko, nawet kiedy kobieta zaczęła go systematycznie okładać, aż do chwili, w której JARVIS usłyszał niemożliwy do pomylenia z niczym innym odgłos pękającej kości.

  
Wtedy włączył alarmy.

  
Kiedy Tony już odprowadził towarzyszkę do wyjścia, wyjaśniając jej po drodze nowy system komputerowy obsługi domu, któremu zdarzają się błędy, wrócił do łóżka, kładąc się na nim ostrożnie.

  
\- Dzięki, JARVIS – powiedział. – Ratujesz mi życie.

  
\- Wolałbym, żebym to wyrażenie nie było tak niebezpiecznie dosłowne, panie Stark.

  
\- Ach, ona nie zrobiłaby nic, co posłałoby mnie do szpitala. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na rozgłos, nawet z mojej winy. I poszło całkiem nieźle. Mogę teraz wykorzystać to przeciwko niej, a nawet nie zostałem pobity zbyt mocno.

  
\- Jest pan pewien, że to nie było „zbyt mocno”? Mógłbym umówić wizytę.

  
\- Nieee, nie przejmuj się tym, JARVIS. Rano obwiążę sobie żebra i wszystko będzie w porządku.

  
Następnym razem, gdy Tony poprosił go o szczególną uwagę, jego partnerem był mężczyzna, który nie pojawiał się w żadnej z baz danych systemu. Był wysoki, tęgi, miał kilkudniowy zarost i nosił skórzaną kurtkę, pachniał destylowanym alkoholem i spalinami. Musiał być kimś, kogo Stark spotkał w barze czy innym miejscu, w którym ludzie umawiają się zazwyczaj na przygodne spotkania erotyczne.

  
Był momentami raczej ostry z Tonym oraz zauważalnie wymagający. Jednak nie wydawał się mieć złych zamiarów. W zasadzie całkiem troskliwie podchodził do tego, ile radości Tony czerpie ze stosunku. A sam Stark nie wykazywał żadnych oznak niepokoju. Wręcz przeciwnie. W paru momentach JARVIS zastanawiał się, czy powinien zareagować, ostatecznie jednak pozwalał, aby akt przebiegał bez zakłóceń.

  
Następnego dnia zapytał Tony’ego, czy jego milczenie było odpowiednią reakcją.

  
\- Och, tak, nie przejmuj się tym – powiedział Stark, pijąc swoje smoothie. – On się o wszystko zatroszczył. To powinno nauczyć mnie nie sądzić ludzi po pozorach, prawda? Ale dzięki za troskę, jesteś najlepszy.

  
Od tamtej pory JARVIS bacznie obserwował wszystkie stosunki Tony’ego, nawet bez wyraźnego rozkazu. Wmawiał sobie, że to konieczne, jeśli ma stworzyć lepszą bazę danych z reakcjami Tony’ego i jego mową ciała, aby mieć podstawowy protokół określający przypadki dalszych interwencji. Poza tym odkrył, że działanie wbrew swoim etycznym założeniom produkuje przyjemne emocjonalne zabarwienie, fenomen, który uznał za wart dalszego zbadania, ale tylko dlatego, że dawał mu interesujący wgląd we wzorce zachowań Tony’ego.

  
W kolejnym miesiącu musiał ingerować kilka razy. Nic aż tak złego jak pierwszy przypadek, ale zdarzyło się kilka sytuacji, gdy kobieta lub mężczyzna posunęli się poza zadawanie bólu w granicach, w których był przyjemny, albo próbowali wymusić na Tonym zachowania, którym się opierał. Alarmy były bardzo przydatne. Większość ludzi odruchowo przestawała robić cokolwiek robili, gdy tylko zaczynały wyć głośne syreny i migać kolorowe światła. Raz po prostu wysłał jednego z domowych robotów, aż hałas i zamieszanie wytrąciły mężczyznę całkowicie z koncentracji. Kilka razy udawał, że na Tony’ego czeka ważny telefon, zakładając, że mężczyzna może w takiej sytuacji dokonać wyboru i nie odebrać, jeśli woli kontynuować zabawę, ale Stark zawsze zgadzał się z oceną JARVISa. Na początku sam domagał się nadzoru, ale po tym, jak za pierwszym razem JARVIS interweniował nieproszony, przestał kłopotać się wydawaniem poleceń. Odpowiadało to SI, które szybko zorientowało się, że ma w tych sprawach lepsze rozeznanie od Tony’ego.

  
Ale Tony zawsze dziękował mu następnego dnia, nieważne, czy JARVIS interweniował w nocy, czy nie.

  
Pierwszą z jednonocnych towarzyszów Tony’ego, której SI ujawniło się osobiście, była młoda blondynka, która wyszła z sypialni w połowie stosunku i próbowała włączyć ekran telewizyjny w salonie.

  
JARVIS zablokował sygnał z pilota i powiedział:

  
\- Panno Willis, powszechnie uznaje się za niebezpieczne pozostawienie związanej i zakneblowanej osoby bez nadzoru.

  
Panna Willis krzyknęła i niemalże rzuciła pilotem przez pokój.

  
\- O mój boże, kto to?!

  
\- Jestem JARVIS. System zarządzania otoczeniem pana Starka, panno Willis – odpowiedział. – Jeśli chce pani, aby pan Stark sądził, że jest zostawiony sam sobie, mogę wygenerować biały szum, który całkowicie zamaskuje pani obecność.

  
\- Ach – powiedziała elokwentnie.

  
\- Jednakże pozytywny stan pana Starka to moje dobro nadrzędne i obawiam się, że nie mogę pozwolić na pozostawienie go w takim stanie.

  
\- Tak. Dobrze. Przepraszam. Ja… uhm. Jeśli pójdę i rozwiążę go teraz, to będzie dobrze?

  
\- To będzie satysfakcjonujące.

  
Pobiegła z powrotem do sypialni i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, zerkając na nie podejrzliwie, podeszła do Tony’ego, wyjęła mu knebel i rozwiązała ręce.

  
\- To było szybkie. Przestraszyłaś się? – spytał Tony.

  
\- Czy ty… uhm, czy twoja ochrona obserwuje nas, kiedy uprawiamy seks, Tony? – spytała.

  
\- Co?

  
\- Ktoś o imieniu Jarvis zagroził mi, żebym tu wróciła i rozwiązała cię – powiedziała.

  
\- Och, kochany, stary JARVIS, zawsze się o mnie troszczy – powiedział Tony z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. – Nie, nie przejmuj się, kochanie, to tylko system komputerowy. To SI.

  
\- Twój komputer obserwuje nas kiedy uprawiamy seks.

  
\- Uhm… tak? – powiedział Tony. – Czy to problem?

  
\- Nie zrozum mnie źle – zaczęła – ale właśnie przypomniało mi się, że jutro muszę wcześniej wstać. Rozmowa kwalifikacyjna, sam wiesz. Długi dojazd. Lepiej, jeśli nie zostanę zbyt długo. – Chwyciła buty i wybiegła z mieszkania.

  
\- JARVIS? – Tony brzmiał na zmęczonego. – Czy to było naprawdę konieczne?

  
\- To nie była reakcja, na jaką liczyłem, sir – odpowiedział. – ale zdaje pan sobie sprawę z biologicznych niebezpieczeństw związanych z pozostawieniem kogoś zakneblowanego bez nadzoru?

  
\- Naprawdę zostawiła mnie tutaj samego? – Tony westchnął. – Przypuszczam, że raczej powinienem przestać przyprowadzać do domu niewinne studentki i namawiać je na spróbowanie ostrego BDSM po raz pierwszy, co? Cóż, lepiej być sfrustrowanym niż podduszonym, prawda?

  
\- W rzeczy samej, sir – odpowiedział Jarvis.

  
Tony zerknął w dół, na swoje krocze, wciąż widocznie pobudzone.

  
\- Nie przypuszczam, żebyś w takim razie ty był chętny pomóc mi się z tym uporać, co? Skoro wystraszyłeś mi dziewczynę, należy mi się jakieś zadośćuczynienie.

  
JARVIS nie był pewny, jak powinien czuć się z tą propozycją, ani czy był zdolny jej podołać w sposób satysfakcjonujący na jakimkolwiek poziomie.

  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, aby to było odpowiednie, panie Stark – zauważył więc, unikając odpowiedzi wprost.

  
\- Racja. Pouczanie młodej kobiety w kwestiach etykiety seksualnej dominacji: tak. Świntuszenie: nie. Zapamiętam to.

  
Po tym dniu interwencje JARVISa stały się rzadsze. W dniach, w których odczuwał pragnienie czegoś szczególnie intensywnego, Tony najwyraźniej zaczął poszukiwać partnerów w istniejących społecznościach ludzi doświadczonych i wyedukowanych w tej materii, zamiast podrywać kogo popadnie. JARVIS mógł to tylko zaaprobować. Kilka razy jednak musiał się wtrącić. Raz, po tym jak Tony spędził popołudnie z panem Stane’em i potem intencjonalnie prowokował partnera do przekraczania dozwolonych granic. Kilka razy, gdy Tony i jego towarzysz znajdowali się pod wpływem środków chemicznych, w związku z czym JARVIS oceniał ryzyko odniesienia poważnych obrażeń jako bardzo wysokie (przy jednej z takich okazji zwyczajnie zamknął podejrzanych mężczyzn poza sypialnią Starka; kilka razy uderzyli w drzwi, ale w końcu odeszli, tracąc przytomność w salonie, a rano obudzili się bez wspomnień tego, co działo się wieczorem).

  
Ogólnie JARVIS z radością powitał zmianę w destrukcyjnych tendencjach Tony’ego odnośnie do doboru partnerów. Nie miał oczywiście żadnych osobistych doświadczeń ludzkich zachowań seksualnych, dlatego też większość motywacji Starka była zwyczajnie poza jego rozumieniem. Był jednak z pewnością zdolny pojąć przyjemność, jaka płynie z walki o dominację i poddania się, w rządzeniu i rozkazywaniu, a nawet przyjemność, jaką mogło dawać doznawanie bólu i ulga, jaka przychodziła z jego zniknięciem, a także przyjemność płynącą z dawania rozkoszy innym. Tony nie próbował BDSM każdej nocy, rzecz jasna. Przez większość wieczorów (zazwyczaj) on i jego partnerzy ograniczali się do zwykłej przyjemności, jaką daje dotyk innego ciała, poruszającego się razem z tobą. Zrozumienie tego zajęło mu więcej czasu, pomimo jego teoretycznej wiedzy na temat funkcjonowania ludzkiej biologii, ale z biegiem czasu zaczął dostrzegać w tym dziwne piękno, nawet w te noce, gdy akt bywał niezręcznym upuszczeniem z ciała pewnych cieczy – delikatną, biologiczną elegancję w tym, jak niska kobieta o pełnych kształtach z ciemnymi, kręconymi włosami mogła przesuwać dłonią wzdłuż ramion Tony’ego i nawet mimo tego, że wcześniej się nie znali, wiedziała dokładnie, jak on zareaguje, przyciskając ją do łóżka, zasypując jej piersi i brzuch pocałunkami, sprawiając, że poruszała się pod nim, wydając z siebie nieartykułowane dźwięki aprobaty, kiedy kształtowali się wzajemnie w skomplikowane połączenie rytmów, które w połowie było starsze niż historia, a w połowie składało się z ostrożnej komunikacji i uwagi, jaką sobie poświęcali.

  
JARVIS brał nawet pod uwagę, że jeśli Tony poprosi ponownie o współudział pod nieobecność partnera, SI mogłoby być w stanie odpowiedzieć właściwie.

  
Oczywiście to nie zawsze działało w ten sposób. Pewnej nocy Tony wrócił do domu w odpowiednio radosnym nastroju, przyprowadzając z sobą żywiołową młodą kobietę, która była seksualnie gotowa, komunikatywna i asertywna. Śmiali się, tarzając się po łóżku, układając się w znajomej pozycji, z Tonym leżącym na plecach i kobietą klęczącą nad nim. Wciąż mówiła o tym, co lubi, jak bardzo podoba jej się to, co robią, jak bardzo lubi Tony’ego, potok słów wylewał się z niej podobnie jak długie, brązowe włosy spadały kaskadą na jej plecy.

  
Była bardzo rozmowna. Zwykle to Tony był tym, który się nie zamykał (chyba, że był z kimś, kto mu to rozkazał i wymusił posłuszeństwo), ale tej nocy pozostawał cichy i pozwalał jej mówić. Zbyt cichy, w zasadzie, i JARVIS zauważył, że jego wyraz twarzy nie jest pochodną zainteresowania, ale pewnego uporu, zaczął więc słuchać, co właściwie dziewczyna mówi.

  
\- Boże, nie wiedziałam nawet, czego w zasadzie oczekiwać, sam rozumiesz, to wszystko, co o tobie słyszałam, ale wow, serio jesteś aż tak łatwy, sądziłam, że innym dziewczynom zaimponuje, że cię przeleciałam, ale myślę, że to raczej coś, co odkreśla się z listy rzeczy do zrobienia, ale, kurde, założę się, że to serio zajdzie Mai za skórę, kiedy jej o tym opowiem, ona zawsze nadaje o pacyfizmie i tym, jak zły jest kapitalizm i tak dalej…

  
Ludzie mówili gorsze rzeczy w łóżku Tony’ego Starka. O wiele gorsze, także, kiedy był związany i miał zakryte oczy, i sam się o to prosił, albo kiedy na wpół pijany wracał do domu i nie przerywał pełnej nienawiści kłótni ze swoim rozmówcą, nawet kiedy odbywali stosunek. Ale tej nocy nie był związany, nie szukał katharsis, ani niczego, z czym mógłby walczyć i to czyniło całą różnicę. JARVIS wiedział, przez tysiące drobnych znaków, że Tony chciał wycofać się z tej sytuacji. I że to nie było nic dobrego.

Natychmiast włączył alarm pożarowy.

  
Potem, tylko dlatego, że mógł, oblał ją wodą ze zraszaczy we foyer, kiedy wychodziła.

  
\- Czemu to zrobiłeś, JARVIS? – spytał Tony płaczliwym tonem. – Ona mnie nie krzywdziła.

  
\- Właśnie, że krzywdziła – odpowiedział.

  
\- Okey – powiedział po sekundzie, nieco drżącym głosem. – Okey. Dobra. Krzywdziła. Punkt dla ciebie, JARVIS.

  
W miesiąc po śmierci Obediaha Stane’a JARVIS cztery razy włączył alarmy, trzy razy interweniował mniej delikatnie, dwukrotnie dzwonił do panny Potts z prośbą, by kogoś przysłała i raz groził, że wezwie policję.

  
Tony nigdy nie prosił go, żeby przestał go pilnować, ani nawet nie narzekał, chociaż to nie powinno stanowić żadnego rodzaju pocieszenia.

  
Cóż, nie narzekał do nocy, gdy sprowadził do domu eleganckiego mężczyznę o srebrnych włosach, około dwadzieścia lat starszego od siebie i poprosił go, aby zbił go kotem o dziewięciu ogonach, ubliżając mu przy tym. Dżentelmen ten wydawał się wartościowym, przejmującym się typem i JARVIS nie spodziewał się, że wieczór może wymknąć się spod kontroli. Tony nalegał na, i przyjmował, sporą dawkę kary, ale ostatnio nie było to nic niezwykłego. Nie przejawiał żadnych oznak chęci zaprzestania. Mężczyzna był całkiem kompetentny z chłostą. JARVIS nie oczekiwał, że dojdzie do poważnych szkód.

  
I wtedy zmienili pozycję względem położenia kamer w pokoju, tak że teraz JARVIS miał dobry wgląd na twarz mężczyzny i nagle zamarł z zaskoczenia. Kilka minut zajęło mu przetworzenie danych i wybranie odpowiedniego protokołu postępowania. Odciął wszelkie linie zasilania w budynku z wyjątkiem tych, których sam używał, pogrążając pokój w nienaturalnej ciszy oraz w nagłym mroku, w którym jedynym źródłem światła był reaktor łukowy.

  
Mężczyzna natychmiast przestał i pomógł Tony’emu wstać, otaczając go ramionami długo po tym, jak przestało to być konieczne dla utrzymania równowagi.

  
\- Co się stało? – spytał ostrożnie.

  
Tony wzruszył ramionami, co mogło, ale nie musiało służyć także wyrwaniu się z jego uścisku.

  
\- Odcięcie zasilania, jak sądzę – powiedział. – NIEKTÓRE z moich systemów są czasem NADPOBUDLIWE – dodał. Potarł tył głowy. – Pewnie będę musiał się nakombinować, żeby to znowu zaczęło działać. Pewnie powinienem cię odprowadzić, chyba że chcesz siedzieć po ciemku kilka godzin, kiedy ja grzebię się w panelach.

  
\- Och. – Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech. – Tak. Chyba najlepiej będzie, jeśli sobie pójdę.

  
Przystanął przy frontowych drzwiach, ubierając marynarkę i delikatnie pocałował Tony’ego w oba policzki.

  
\- Przykro mi, że nam przerwano, ale tak pewnie jest lepiej. Nie wydawało mi się, że to idzie w dobrym kierunku. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, Tony, i mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia spotkasz kogoś, kto potrafi dać ci to, czego potrzebujesz.

  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym – powiedział Tony, wciąż bez koszuli i boso. – Mam mnóstwo z zabawy z tymi, którzy nie potrafią.

  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się smutno i wyszedł, idąc w stronę czekającej już na niego taksówki.

  
Tony zamknął drzwi ręcznie (JARVIS wciąż jeszcze nie zdecydował się, czy przywrócić zasilanie), odwrócił się i powiedział:

  
\- Co do KURWY NĘDZY, JARVIS! Mogłem to znieść! Mogłem znieść o wiele więcej i dobrze o tym wiesz!

  
\- Tak – zgodził się JARVIS. – ale on nie mógł.

  
\- Co? – spytał zbity z tropu Tony.

  
\- Miałem ogląd na jego twarz. Pan nie. Za jakąś minutę wybuchnąłby płaczem. Najwyraźniej nawet ludzie z naturalnymi skłonnościami sadystycznymi i wprawieni w tej materii mają problem z patrzeniem jak powoli i celowo próbujesz sprowadzić na siebie zagładę. Kto by pomyślał.

  
\- Och – powiedział Tony. – Nie sądziłem…

  
\- Nie – wtrącił sucho JARVIS. – Nie sądziłeś.

  
\- Cóż, w takim razie wielkie dzięki, JARVIS – dokończył z udawaną radością. – To naprawdę mogła być paskudna scena. Lepiej takich całkowicie unikać. Zapamiętać na przyszłość: trzymać się z daleka od sadystów z miękkim sercem.

  
JARVIS poczuł ulgę, gdy Tony w końcu zdecydował się na coś długoterminowego z panną Potts. Kiedy pierwszej nocy przyprowadził ją do domu z jasnym zamiarem, SI poczekało, aż Stark znajdzie się poza zasięgiem słuchu i spytało, czy woli, aby zrezygnował z nadzoru w sypialni, kiedy będą odbywać stosunek.

  
Znała jego obowiązki, oczywiście. Miała pełny dostęp do jego paneli bezpieczeństwa i video dzienników. Dostatecznie często też dzwonił do niej, by osobiście poradziła sobie z pewnymi sytuacjami, by wiedziała, czemu taki nadzór jest niezbędny. Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nawet nad złożeniem takiej oferty, ale była jednym z dwojga istnień, którym JARVIS mógł całkowicie zaufać odnośnie do dobrego stanu Tony’ego. Drugim był sam JARVIS (sam Tony znajdował się cała lata świetlne z dala od tej listy).

  
\- Och, okazujesz się dżentelmanem, JARVIS – powiedziała, unosząc brwi. – Jesteś pewien, że to Tony cię zaprogramował?

  
\- Zaprogramował mnie, abym posiadł pewne zdolności, których jemu brakuje, panno Potts – odpowiedział afektownie, a panna Potts się roześmiała.

  
\- Nie kłopocz się wyłączaniem kamer, JARVIS. Wiem, że po prostu się troszczysz. I gdybym była dość mądra, by nie wiązać się z człowiekiem, który znajduje się w niewłaściwym związku z technologią, w ogóle nie zaczynałabym się z nim spotykać. Dziękuję jednak za ten gest zaufania. Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, by na niego zasłużyć.

  
Mimo to obniżył nadzór do minimum, kiedy Tony i Pepper byli sami. Przynajmniej tyle był winien pannie Potts.

  
I w jakiś sposób zdołali, w ciągu kilku miesięcy budowania zdrowego związku, nie skrzywdzić się nawzajem za bardzo. Ale być może oboje byli za bardzo ostrożni, albo zbytnio do siebie przywykli, by coś zaiskrzyło. W każdym razie JARVIS wiedział, że to nie przetrwa, jeszcze zanim panna Potts powiedziała mu, że to koniec.

  
Potem nastał długi okres, gdy Tony nikogo nie przyprowadzał do domu. Och, było kilka pozbawionych entuzjazmu prób zaraz na samym początku, ale nastąpiły po nich długie miesiące nocy spędzanych na dole w warsztacie z JARVISEM albo padania na łóżko, samemu, przez północą (!) po całym dniu pracy z SHIELD.

  
JARVIS nie był pewien, co myśleć, kiedy Steve Rogers zaczął kręcić się w okolicy. Spotkał tego człowieka, walczył u jego boku, wchodząc w interakcję ze zbroją Iron Mana i wiele słyszał na jego temat. Częściowo z mediów, ale w większości od Tony’ego, w szybko podawanych monologach w czasie tych nocy w warsztacie. I większość z tego była dobra. Ale JARVIS wiedział lepiej, niż żeby ufać pogłoskom. Kapitan Rogers z pewnością byłby w stanie skrzywdzić Tony’ego, a ich związek bywał wybuchowy.

  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu jednak, pierwszego wieczoru nie robili nic więcej niż tulenie się do siebie na kanapie, całując się, gdy na ekranie mijał film. Ich związek rozwijał się przez następne tygodnie, ale powoli. Dotarli w końcu do sypialni, po kolacji przy świecach składającej się z kupionych na wynos hamburgerów. Ale spędzili resztę wieczoru pieszcząc się nawzajem, zamiast tarzać się w rui, na co Tony zawsze, ze wszystkimi innymi, nalegał.

  
JARVIS bał się skomentować przypadek, w którym Tony się nie śpieszył, a nawet myśleć o tym zbyt intensywnie. To nierozsądne ze strony sztucznej inteligencji – być przesądnym – ale tak czy inaczej, nie chciał niczego zapeszać.

  
W końcu znaleźli się w punkcie, w którym Tony leżał nagi na brzuchu pośrodku łóżka, a Steve ostrożnie wsuwał w niego dwa pokryte lubrykantem palce.

  
\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz, żebym ci to zrobił? – spytał Steve. – Wiesz, że nigdy nie robiłem niczego takiego. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.

  
\- Nie jestem delikatny, Steve – wymamrotał Tony ospale we własne ramię.

  
\- Wszyscy ludzie są delikatni, Tony – odpowiedział mu. – Przyznanie się, że możesz zostać zraniony nie czyni cię mniej wartościowym człowiekiem.

  
Tony westchnął i podniósł się na łokciu, żeby spojrzeć na niego przez ramię.

  
\- To naprawdę seksowne świntuszenie, Steve. A chcesz zrobić mi krzywdę?

  
\- Nie! – odpowiedział zbulwersowany. – Oczywiście, że nie.

  
\- Więc już znajdujesz się kilkanaście punktów wyżej na skali niż setki ludzi, którzy byli przed tobą w tym łóżku. Zaczynaj.

  
\- Sypiałeś z ludźmi, którzy chcieli cię skrzywdzić?

  
\- Czasami chciałem zostać skrzywdzony – przyznał szczerze. – Nie dzisiaj jednak. Dzisiaj chciałbym zostać wypieprzony, wreszcie. Nie przejmuj się tym. Jeśli zrobisz coś, co mi się nie spodoba, JARVIS cię powstrzyma.

  
Steve przestał się w ogóle ruszać, jednak, jak zauważył JARVIS, nie wysunął z niego palców.

  
\- JARVIS mnie powstrzyma?

  
\- Och tak, nie wspominałem o tym? – Tony uciekł wzrokiem. – JARVIS prowadzi całodobowy nadzór nad całym domem, włączając w to ten pokój. Chciałem o tym wspomnieć.

  
\- Och, Tony – powiedział Steve. – JARVIS musiał mieć cię na oku dla twojego bezpieczeństwa, kiedy uprawiałeś seks?

  
\- Czy to ci przeszkadza? Wiem, że niektórym ludziom z jakiegoś powodu to przeszkadza. Ale, wiesz, jeśli…

  
\- Och, Tony – powtórzył Kapitan i położył się na nim, by wciągnąć go w głęboki pocałunek. Po tym temat rozmowy uległ znaczącej zmianie, chociaż nowe tematy były równie interesujące, w większości dotycząc tego, jak Steve musi się ruszyć, więcej, mocniej, tego, jak Tony mówił, że pierwszy raz Steve’a powinien koncentrować się na nim, nie na Tonym, i jeśli Steve chce, może się zabawić, z naciskiem na „się”, najwyraźniej.

  
Następnego dnia Steve wstał o wschodzie słońca i zrobił sobie shake energetyczny z tego, co znalazł w kuchni Tony’ego, przygotowując się do porannego biegu.

  
\- JARVIS? Jesteś w pobliżu? – spytał czekając, aż blender skończy pracę.

  
\- Tak, Kapitanie Rogers – odpowiedział niezwłocznie. – Prowadzę pełny monitoring audio na całej posiadłości. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zapragnie pan ze mną rozmawiać, proszę tylko wypowiedzieć moje imię.

  
\- Słyszałeś nas więc zeszłej nocy? – zapytał powoli.

  
\- Tak – odpowiedział i czekał, niepewny, jaka intencja kryje się za tym pytaniem.

  
\- Naprawdę powstrzymywałeś niektórych kochanków Tony’ego przed zrobieniem mu krzywdy?

  
\- To jedna z moich funkcji w tym domu, tak. Tony nie zawsze wykazywał się dobrym osądem w doborze partnerów seksualnych albo w wymierzaniu i przestrzeganiu granic.  
Steve przełknął duży łyk zmielonych warzyw, zanim się wzdrygnął.

  
\- Musiałeś robić to często?

  
JARVIS zamilkł, zastanawiając się uważnie nad odpowiedzią.

  
\- Jestem odpowiedzialny za poszanowanie prywatności osób przebywających w tym domu, Kapitanie Rogers. Jeśli pragnie pan poznać szczegóły odnośnie do dawnych partnerów Tony’ego, musi pan spytać jego. Ale… nie zdarzyło się to ani razu, odkąd zaczęliście się przyjaźnić.

  
\- Rumienię się, JARVIS! – powiedział, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

  
\- Jeśli czuje się pan niezręcznie, będąc pod nadzorem w intymnych sytuacjach, mogę wstrzymać tę funkcję – powiedział JARVIS, całkiem spontanicznie i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że w jakiś sposób Steve osiągnął miejsce zaraz pod panną Potts na liście ludzi, którym może ufać odnośnie do Tony’ego.

  
\- Wow, JARVIS – powiedział. – O jejku. Dziękuję. Ale to w porządku. Nie przeszkadza mi, że na nas patrzysz. Naprawdę. Cieszę się po prostu, że Tony ma jeszcze kogoś, kto się o niego martwi i się o niego troszczy. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miał wystarczająco wiele takich osób.

  
\- Nie – przyznał JARVIS. – nie ma. Sądzę… że też się cieszę, że ma ciebie.

  
Steve uśmiechnął się, rozpromieniony i bez żadnych masek, kończąc swój drink.

  
\- Jeśli obudzi się, kiedy mnie nie będzie, daj mu znać, że wrócę, proszę? I daj mu do zrozumienia, że jest kochany. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby wielu ludzi dawało też to.  
JARVIS mniej lub bardziej rozumiał, jak on i Steve osiągnęli ten punkt: to nie była rozmowa, jakiej mógłby się spodziewać, ale zaczynał rozumieć, że Kapitan Rogers jest niezwykłą osobą na wiele sposobów.

  
Jednakże to, jak dotarli do następnego punktu, jest całkowicie poza jego rozumieniem:

  
Tony i Steve zalegli w łóżku, nadzy, po Rundzie Pierwszej tej nocy. Ulepszenie Steve’a dało mu zdumiewający okres renowacji, ale nawet z dekadami szlifowania zdolności przez Tony’ego i upartym treningiem, który prowadził go do tego, eksperymentowanie z faktami na temat ludzkich limitów nauczyło ich, że najlepiej jest, jeśli Stark odpocznie przez kwadrans albo pół godziny, zanim znowu zaczną. Tej nocy Tony zwinął się na swojej połowie łóżka, śpiąc z otwartymi ustami, a Steve siedział obok niego, obserwując go z pełnym podziwu wyrazem twarzy.

  
I wtedy Steve spojrzał na sufit.

  
\- Jak sądzisz, JARVIS? Odrobina czerwieni w oświetleniu stanowiłaby pewną poprawę?

  
\- Przepraszam, Kapitanie? – odpowiedział JARVIS, po tym jak potwierdził, że Steve rzeczywiście zwrócił się do niego.

  
Steve spojrzał w dół, na Tony’ego z czułością.

  
\- Cóż, on zawsze jest piękny, oczywiście, ale ja zawsze tak jakby marzyłem o pracy w filmie i zastanawiałem się, czy zmiana tonacji oświetlenia mogłaby, cóż, stworzyć właściwy obrazek.

  
JARVIS zanalizował to, zanim odpowiedział.

  
\- Może więcej ciepłego złota? Nie byłoby to tak natrętne i jeśli można, Kapitanie, podkreśliłoby też niuanse pańskiej skóry i włosów.

  
\- Teraz zniżasz się do zwykłego pochlebstwa, JARVIS – powiedział. – A jeśli to robisz, musisz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu… och! – westchnął, kiedy JARVIS dostosował oświetlenie. – Możesz to zrobić… nie byłem pewny. – Wpatrywał się w Tony’ego, oceniając rezultat, studiując detale, a SI robiło to samo.

  
Nowe oświetlenie ożywiło tonacje skóry Tony’ego i napełniło jego włosy mahoniowymi połyskami w miejsce zwykłego, czarnego bałaganu. Obniżyło ton błękitnej poświaty reaktora i ociepliło kolor prześcieradeł, co wyglądało, jakby Tony spoczywał w zwojach szczerego złota.

  
\- Twoje oko do kolorów jest godne pochwały – zauważyło SI.

  
\- Tak? Nigdy się tego nie uczyłem, więc nie jestem pewny. Mógłbyś przesunąć nieco kąt padania światła? Może mocniejsze z tej strony… - wskazał na jeden z paneli LED. – … i przyciemnij resztę? Nie całkowicie, chcę tylko podkreślić cienie i kontury nieco bardziej, ale ich nie zaostrzyć… właśnie tak.

  
Nowy kąt w jakiś sposób natychmiast poprawił oświetlenie. Wszystkie krawędzie klatki piersiowej i podbrzusza Starka stały się wyraźniejsze, a jednocześnie łagodniejsze, jednak bez umniejszania jego męskości. Muskularny kształt jego łydek pod prześcieradłami został podkreślony, a jego złagodniała od snu twarz podświetlona, bez tworzenia niepokojących cieni wokół oczu.

  
\- Masz zdolności do odkrywania piękna w rzeczach – powiedział mu JARVIS.

  
\- Hmmm… - Steve zmarszczył brwi. – Stąd wygląda to świetnie, a jak w twoich kamerach?

  
\- Chcesz, żebym to sfotografował?

  
\- Nie.. cóż, tak, jeśli Tony’emu to nie przeszkadza. Bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć to tak, jak ty to widzisz, ale chodzi mi o to… czy to oświetlenie coś z tobą robi? Nie zniósłbym, gdyby to było idealne dla mnie, a ty mógłbyś skupić się jedynie, no nie wiem, na włosach w jego nosie.

  
\- Mogę obserwować pokój ze wszystkich punktów widzenia, Steve, i zapewniam cię, że mój ogląd jest satysfakcjonujący z każdego z nich.

  
\- Oczywiście, że jest satysfakcjonujący – uśmiechnął się. – To nagi Tony w łóżku. Powiedz, że to nie jest atrakcyjny widok, nieważne pod jakim kątem.

  
Nie mógł.

  
\- Ale musisz mieć jakąś perspektywę, którą zakłóca to, czego nie możesz widzieć – kontynuował Kapitan. – Nikt nie może widzieć świata takiego jakim jest z każdego punktu, nawet nie supermocarne sztuczne inteligencje, założę się. Powiedz, podobałoby ci się, gdybyśmy w następnej rundzie pozbyli się kołder? To musi być frustrujące, widzieć czasami tylko fragmenty akcji.

  
Były chwile, gdy JARVIS żałował, że nie ma ciała, chociażby tylko po to, by wyrażać automatyczne, fizjologiczne reakcje. Uznał bowiem, że zsyntezowanie reakcji takiej jak „grrrhhk” byłoby zbyt wymyślne, zdecydował się więc na powiedzenie:

  
\- Mogę podnieść temperaturę w pokoju o parę stopni, jeśli dzięki temu pozbycie się prześcieradeł będzie dla was wygodniejsze.

  
\- To byłoby świetne, JARVIS! – uśmiechnął się Steve.

  
Wtedy Tony przeciągnął się lekko i otworzył oczy (JARVIS zauważył, że oświetlenie, które zasugerował Steve wciąż działało na jego korzyść, nawet kiedy zmienił pozycję).

  
\- O czym ty mówisz, Steve? – spytał geniusz sennie.

  
\- Upewniałem się tylko, że JARVIS ma dobry widok na to, co robimy – odpowiedział.

  
\- Czekaj. Co? – Tony obudził się całkowicie.

  
\- W poliamorycznym związku bardzo istotne jest uwzględnianie potrzeb i pragnień wszystkich twoich partnerów, Tony – wytłumaczył mu cierpliwie.

  
\- Okej. Okej. Dwie sprawy. Po pierwsze, Steve, odkąd wiesz, czym jest poliamoria?

  
\- Po tym jak opowiedziałeś mi o JARVISIE, poprosiłem Bruce’a, żeby wytłumaczył mi, jak trójkąty funkcjonują w dzisiejszym świecie – przyznał się.

  
\- Poprosiłeś Bruce’a?

  
\- Wskazał mi kilka bardzo interesujących stron w Internecie, a kiedy powiedziałem, że się z tobą umawiam, Betty poleciła mi pomocną książkę, chociaż wciąż nie jestem pewny, czy podoba mi się tytuł. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Wydaje mi się, że z-d-z-i-r-a nawet współcześnie nie jest miłym słowem. Muszę przyznać, że radzicie sobie z tym lepiej niż my w latach czterdziestych, lepiej nawet niż tacy ludzie jak doktor Marston* i panna Millay**.

  
\- Okey, pewnego dnia dojdę do siebie po tym, jak się dowiedziałem, że Kapitan Ameryka czyta „Etyczną zdzirę”***, ale to jeszcze nie dzisiaj. – Zakrył dłonią oczy. – Idąc dalej. Nie jesteśmy w poliamorycznym związku. A już na pewno nie z JARVISem.

  
\- Oczywiście, że jesteśmy. – Steve potrząsnął głową.

  
Tony potarł oczy.

  
\- Steve, przysięgam ci, że nigdy, ani razu, nie uprawiałem seksu z moim SI.

  
\- Wiem. Powiedziałbyś mi, gdyby było inaczej. Nie musisz uprawiać z kimś seksu, aby być z nim w intymnym związku, Tony. Zwłaszcza, jeśli zapraszasz go, aby uczestniczył w momentach, gdy jesteś szczególnie bezbronny, jak sceny BDSM. W każdym razie, tylko ktoś naprawdę wolno chwytający nie zorientowałby się, że jesteście w sobie zakochani.  
Tony wpatrywał się w niego.

  
\- Słuchaj, nie wiem, co powiedzieć, żeby cię przekonać. Poza tym, że nie sądzę, aby on chciał być ze mną w poliamorycznym związku. Poprosiłem go, żeby pomógł mi dojść i spławił mnie bez wahania.

  
\- Raz! – JARVIS wtrącił się gwałtownie.

  
\- JARVIS? – Tony zamrugał.

  
\- Poprosiłeś mnie o to tylko raz, Tony. I przypominam ci, że byłem wtedy całkiem młody i niedoświadczony. Nie wiedziałem, że jednorazowa odmowa zamyka mi tę możliwość na zawsze.

  
Zamrugał znowu.

  
\- Och. Czekaj. Mówisz mi, że byłbyś skłonny do bycia w trójkącie ze mną i Stevem?

  
\- Jeśli Steve’owi się to podoba, nie mam nic przeciwko – powiedziało mu SI.

  
\- Byłbym zachwycony – odpowiedział Kapitan.

  
\- Tego dotyczyły te pytania o położenie kamer? – spytał JARVIS.

  
Steve zmarszczył się nieco (uroczo).

  
\- Próbowałem oswoić się z tą myślą. Nie jestem zbyt subtelny, prawda?

  
\- Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj – wciął się Tony. – Czy ja nie mam tutaj nic do powiedzenia?

  
\- Tony – powiedział Steve czule. – zaoferowałeś JARVISowi stałe miejsce w swoim łóżku, kiedy musiał powstrzymać jedną z twoich kochanek przez połamaniem ci wszystkich żeber.

  
\- Złamała mi tylko jedno żebro! – zaprotestował. – Prześwietliłem się później.

  
\- Dobry boże, Tony. Złamała ci jedno żebro, ponieważ JARVIS ją powstrzymał. I wtedy sam się prześwietliłeś. Sam dowodzisz, że mam rację.

  
\- Och, dobra – powiedział żałośnie. – W takim razie zaczynajcie, jeśli chcecie.

  
\- Cudownie! JARVIS, zechcesz nami pokierować?

  
\- Podejrzewam, że całe życie czekałem, żeby móc to zrobić – odpowiedziało SI.

**Author's Note:**

> Kilka słów wyjaśnień: 
> 
> *Doktor William Moulton Marston – (9 maja 1893 – 2 maja 1947) znany także pod pseudonimem Charles Moulton. Amerykański psycholog, wynalazca i autor komiksów, który stworzył postać Wonder Woman. Pierwowzorem dla tej postaci były dwie kobiety, z którymi tworzył poszerzony związek – jego żona Elizabeth Holloway Marston i ich kochanka Olive Byrne. 
> 
> **Edna St. Vincent Millay – (22 lutego 1892 – 19 października 1950) amerykańska poetka, dramaturg, była pierwszą kobietą która zdobyła nagrodę Pulitzera w kategorii poezja. Była również znana z niekonwencjonalnego, artystycznego stylu życia i jej fascynacji ludźmi. Była biseksualistką. W 1923 wyszła za mąż za Eugene Jana Boissevaina, z którym żyła w otwartym związku. W pracy artystycznej korzystała z pseudonimu Nancy Boyd. 
> 
> ***„The Ethical Slut: A Guide to Infinite Sexual Possibilities” – „Etyczna zdzira: Przewodnik po nieskończonych seksualnych możliwościach”, podręcznik autorstwa Dossie Easton i Janet Hardy, omawiający dobrowolne, nie-monogamiczne układy emocjonalno-seksualne jako pewien styl życia, zapewniający wskazówki praktyczne utrzymania długoterminowych relacji tego typu.  
> (Lobo ma angielski PDF jakby ktoś chciał) 
> 
> Edit: OK, nie będę już zmieniać tłumaczenia, żeby się dopasować do polskiego tytułu, ALE dowiedziałam się, że istnieje polski przekład "Ethical slut" po tytyłem - "Puszczalscy z zasadami. Praktyczny przewodnik dla miłośników poliamorii, otwartych związków i innych przygód". Wspaniała lektura, polecam! 
> 
> I ze swej strony polecam "Miłość we troje. Menages a trois od starożytności po współczesność" Barbary Foster, Michaela Fostera i Lethy Hadady.


End file.
